


Winchester Secret

by Hunter67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Car Sex, Complete, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Wears Flannel, Family, Gay, Gay Sex, Hunters, Incest, LGBT, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sex, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Submissive Dean, Supernatural - Freeform, The Impala (Supernatural), Wincest - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, dean is a bottom, gay male - Freeform, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter67/pseuds/Hunter67
Summary: The Winchester’s were many  things; hunters, brothers, best friends. But years of repressed emotions has finally come to a head as they become lovers.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Wincest, Winchesters - Relationship, sam and dean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	1. Roadside motel

The room of the crappy cheap motel was dark, the only light that shown in came from the lights outside of the rooms. It smelled of musk and beer. Sam laid asleep in the uncomfortable full size bed with scratchy sheets. His muscles sore from the vamp nest they had taken out earlier that day.  
Restless, Sam opened his eyes. He could hear something from within the room. At first he wasn’t sure what it was. He laid there, suddenly wide awake. Listening. The sound of muffled heavy breathing came from just across from him. As his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting he saw Dean. Dean was in bed, blankets pulled up and he was biting down hard. Sam could tell from the movement under the covers that Dean was touching himself.  
Sam felt his own self get hard watching his older brother. Slowly as to not draw attention to himself he reached down to grab his hard cock. He began to stroke himself, watching Dean. Dean gritted teeth as he began to climax. He couldn’t help but let out a slight moan as he came over his muscular stomach.  
“Sammy!” He whispered loudly.  
Sam stopped. He was shocked that Dean said his name. Not sure what to do he waited, cock still hard in his hand. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Dean lowered the blanket and moved into a more comfortable position. Soon he was fast asleep. Sam finished himself and went to sleep. Confused, and dazed at what just happened. Was Dean thinking of him as he touched himself?  
Soon the sun rose as did the Winchesters. Sam was already awake and at the small table near the window on his laptop. Dean woke up and came over to sit down. Excited at the food that waited for him. Sam had gone out to get them breakfast.  
“Morning, Sammy,” Dean said in a tired voice.  
“Morning,” Sam replied, he continued, “So, uh, Dean anything you want to talk about?”  
Dean looked at him confused, “What? Why? No.”  
Sam gave him a look and Dean immediately knew what this was about.  
Dean let out a deep sigh, “What? You saw me jerking off? Wouldn’t be the first time.”  
“No, Dean. I heard what you said.”  
Dean’s eyes grew wide. “Oh.”  
Sam chuckled slightly, “Yeah. You said my name. Now unless I’m mistaken and you meant some girl named Sammy. But I doubt that.”  
“Look, Sam. I don’t know what to tell you, okay. I’m sorry.”  
“Don't be. To be honest, watching you made me, well…” Sam trailed off, embarrassed.  
Dean looked at his brother with shock. He was nervous and ashamed that Sammy had not only seen him touching himself, but heard him cry out his own brother's name as he came. But also due to Sam’s confession. Not sure what to think of his, Dean got up to grab a beer from the cooler.  
“I’m sorry, I should of kept this to myself,” Sam stated shyly.  
“No, don’t be. Clearly we have something that needs to be talked about. Don’t want to make things too awkward.”  
“Yeah, no. Of course,” replied Sammy.  
Dean used his silver ring to open the beer bottle and took a long drink. He didn’t care if it was too early to be drinking already. He knew a very awkward conversation was in front of him and he needed to be ready.  
Sam closed his laptop and looked at Dean. “Look, I’m not sure what to say here. But I think we both know what we are feeling.”  
“Want the truth Sammy?”  
Sam nodded.  
“Yeah, I was thinking of you. I don’t know why. Maybe it’s caused I’m screwed up. Maybe it’s Hell, the leviathans or who knows what. Maybe its just the fact that we are constantly together.”  
“Dean, I was doing it too, thinking of you. The image of you jerking off got me hard.”  
“What do we do now?” Dean asked.  
Sam stood up and went over to his brother and stood in front of him. He wasn’t sure extactly what he was doing but he knew he had to do something. Would it change things forever? Yes. But in this moment he didn’t care.  
“Sammy, what are you doing?” Asked Dean, perplexed.  
“What we should of done a long time ago,” replied Sam.  
Sam reached his hand to his brothers face, grabbing it and pulling him close to him. Dean instinctively closed his eyes as Sam pulled him in. Their lips met, and in that moment years of repressed emotions and desires came flooded out.  
Dean put down his beer on the dresser behind him and grabbed his arms around Sam. Their lips parted and the kiss became deeper. Sam felt his cock swell in his jeans, Dean noticed it and his own did the same. Soon Sam’s hand moved away from Dean’s face and both were on his brothers waist.  
Sam pulled back, lips wet from the kiss. His chest rose and fell heavily. Dean’s mouth was still open. Shocked at what just happened. This was not how he excepted his morning to go. He stepped towards his brother and kissed him again. This time his hands moved to Sam’s shirt, unbuttoning the dark grey flannel before removing it exposing Sam’s muscular chest. Dean then pulled back from the kiss and removed his own shirt. A primal urge took the boys over and they were lost in each other.  
Sam stepped back, he looked at Dean with need. He undid his belt and removed his pants. His cock stood at attention, Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of it. He had seen it many times before, but always by accident. This time was different. This time it was for him to see.  
Dean got on his knees and took Sam’s dick in his hands. Slowly stroking it up and down. Feeling each vein, each movement, each suddle throb. He licked his lips before biting his lower lip slightly and opening his mouth, guiding his brother’s cock into it. Sam let out a low gasp as Dean’s lips wrapped around him.  
Dean swirled his tongue around the head, making Sam’s head spin. He slowly began to work his way down the shaft. Tongue sliding back and forth under it as he made his way down to the base. Letting go of Sam’s cock with his hand he hit the base. All of him was inside of his warm and wet mouth. He held it there before coming back up for air. A line of spit clinged onto his lips reaching all the way back to Sammy’s throbbing cock.  
“Dean,” Sam gasped. Dean looked up at him and smiled.  
He grabbed the back of the hunter’s head and forced it back to his cock. With his hands still on his head, Sam began to thrust. Dean held onto Sam’s thighs as his thick member pumped in and out of his mouth. He could feel it throb and swell as Sam got closer and closer to orgasm. Sam moaned in ecstasy as Dean moved his tongue and swallowed in a deep sucking motion. He felt his cock quiver and his thighs began to shake. He was close.  
“Dean, I can’t take it, I’m going to cum,” he said.  
Dean pulled back and replied, “Cum for me, Sammy.”  
Dean went back to Sam’s cock. This time going up and down faster. Sucking harder. Swallowing deeper. Taking him all the way to the base before pulling back up again and slamming back down. Sam held onto his head tighter, he began to thrust harder, hitting the back of Dean’s throat. Dean couldn’t breathe and he struggled but the need to taste his brothers cum overpowered his need for air.  
Moaning Sam came in a powerful thrust, forcing his cock down his throat. Dean felt his cum spurt out and down his throat. Filling his mouth with his brother’s thick, hot seed. Sam pulled out of his mouth, his chest was heavy with his breath. He looked down and smiled at Dean. Dean looked up at him, he had just swallowed every last drop of his delicious cum.  
“Get up,” Sam commanded.  
Dean obeyed and stood facing him. He caught his breath just as Sam took it away again with a deep and longing kiss. Sam pulled back and guided Dean over to his bed. He knew what was about to happen. Sam pushed him onto the bed before getting on his knees in front of him. Dean gave him a nervous smile. He wasn’t sure what to expect. This was his first time with another man after all.  
Sammy removed Dean’s pants and boxers. He was face to face with Dean’s cock. But he paid it no mind. He had his sights on other things. He lifted Dean’s legs so that his knees were almost touching his shoulders. Dean felt the air on his exposed ass. Not sure what was about to happen he began to tremble. Sam let out a small chuckle before diving in.  
Dean gasped as he felt his brother’s warm tongue swirl around the opening of his asshole. He felt it pucker with need, and so did Sam. With that Sam put his tongue as deep in as it would go. Swirling it around and in and out. He tasted almost heavenly. Dean moaned, more then he had ever moaned with any woman in his past. He was almost embarrassed, red in the face, at the fact of how much he did.  
“Sammy!”  
He reached down and began rubbing his cock, precum leaking out. The taste of Sam still lingering on his tongue. He felt Sam’s tongue move quickly with precision. Drawing him closer and closer. Then he stopped.  
Dean looked down then up at Sam who was already standing over him. He had a smile on his face. A smile that both terrified and excited Dean. Sam reached down and grabbed Dean by the waist and flipped him over onto this stomach. Dean knew what was about to happen. Sam got down onto his knees again and lined his cock up with his brother’s puckering hole.  
“Do it, Sammy,” Dean grunted in his rough voice.  
Sam smirked and in one motion thrust his cock into his tight hole. It was tighter than anything he had ever been in before. Tight and warm. Hugging his hard cock. Dean shook with pleasure and pain as the fullness was overwhelming. Soon the pain was gone and all he felt was immense pleasure. Sam throbbed inside him. It was only seconds before Sam began to move but for the boys it felt much longer.  
Sam began to slowly thrust in and out of Dean’s tight hole. Each time he went out a little more and in a little deeper. Taking his time to feel each and every thrust. Not wanting to hurt Dean in any way. Dean’s hips began to move on their own. Moving with Sammy, in one fluid motion. Back and forth. His face buried in the rough blankets, teeth grinding together as he felt his brother’s thick and throbbing cock inside of him.  
Soon Sam began to move his hips faster and harder. Keeping a steady pace he grabbed onto Dean’s hips, guiding his ass to move with him faster. Dean tried to reach under himself to stroke his own cock, but Sam grabbed his arms and held them behind him. Dean was shocked at how dominating he was being. This turned him on even more and he felt his already swollen cock throb even more so.  
Dean moaned with each thrust feeling the thick cock inside of him hit that sweet spot. His back arched as he felt himself on the edge of climax. He let go of everything. There was only him and Sam at this moment. He moaned passionately as he began to cum.  
Sam felt him cum and began to cum himself. He thrust harder, slamming his cock into Dean. He held onto his arms tighter, digging his nails in. He groaned as he came. Filling Dean once again with his cum. He gave a few more slower thrust before pulling out. Sam fell back and tried to catch his breath. Shocked at what just took place.  
Dean on the other hand didn’t move. Sam looked at him, the tight hole was still open and it only made him harder. Dean slowly began to move and he rolled over onto his back. Sam stood up, and went to lay next to him. Naked, out of breath, and closer then they had ever been before. They both began to laugh.  
“What’s so funny?” Asked Sam.  
“Oh nothing. I just didn’t expect that today,” replied Dean. He continued, “It was awesome though.”  
“Yeah, yeah it was.”  
Sam looked at him and touched his face before pulling him in for a kiss. This kiss wasn’t like before. It wasn’t filled with desire and need, but for want and longing. Dean reached up and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. But before they could go any further Dean’s phone rang from the table near the window.  
It was time to go back to work. A new case, and the never ending job of being a hunter on the road. The two men got dressed and packed up their belongings. Not speaking a word on their day so far. Not out of regret or shame, but because it was their secret. They both longed for the next chance to be together.


	2. Impala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after their encounter in the motel, Sam and Dean go for a second round. This time in the backseat of the 1967 Impala

Two days later the Winchester’s were on their way to their next case. Driving down an empty highway in the Midwest. Bob Seger blasted out of the radio of the 1967 Impala, Baby. Windows down, the two men sang along and enjoyed the breeze that blew in. Dean looked at Sam and thought of their morning a couple of days ago. Sam noticed and looked at his brother with a confused look on his face.  
“What?” He asked.   
Dean smiled and moved his eyes back to the road. “Just thinking about something.”  
Sam chuckled, he had an idea of what Dean was thinking about. He looked down and saw a bulge in Dean’s pants. He felt his cock twitch with need to be inside of him again. The older Winchester took notice of the heaviness in the air. He knew that Sam knew. And his cock grew hard, pressing at his zipper, begging to be released.   
“Want me to take care of that for you, Dean?” Sammy asked.   
Dean’s eyes grew wide. “Uh, yeah. Sure. Why not.”   
Dean took one hand off of the wheel and undid his pants, his large cock popped out, precum already leaking down the side. Sam faced Dean before lowering his mouth onto his cock.   
“Oh god,” Dean whispered.   
Sam wrapped his lips around the head of Dean’s thick cock and slowly began to swirl his tongue around it. Slowly, inch by inch, he went down lower and lower. Each time Sam took in more of his cock he would pull up. Still moving his tongue in a quick and deliberate motion.   
“Sammy,” Dean cried out in pleasure.   
Sam smiled with Dean’s dick in his mouth. Dean was trying hard to focus on driving as his little brother sucked him off. He would feel himself get closer and closer. He needed release. Sam took him all the way down to the base and began to bob his head up and down faster and faster. He could feel Dean swell and throb.  
Dean took one hand off the wheel and placed it on Sam’s head. Holding him out. He let out a grunt as his breathing began to get heavier. Sam felt his own cock get hard as he tasted his brother’s cum run down the back of his throat.   
Dean loosened his grip and Sam sat back up. Cum leaked out of his mouth and he licked it away and swallowed every last drop. Smiling, Sam chuckled under his breath. Dean’s chest rose and fell and he shook his head as if it was an etch-a-sketch he could clear anything away to focus on the road ahead of them.  
“There’s a dirt road just ahead that leads into that field. Turn down there,” said Sam.   
Dean knew what Sam was thinking and sped up to turn. He took Baby down a ways, away from the road so that they would be hidden from prying eyes. Dean shut the car off and looked at Sam and nodded towards the back seat. Sam smiled in agreement. The two hunters quickly got out of the front seat and into the back.   
Dean sat down in the middle and Sam climbed on top of him. Dean was still hard and so was Sam. Sam began to kiss Dean, deeply and passionately. The kiss was filled with heat and desire and a need for one another. Dean held onto Sam’s back as Sam kissed him. His hips began to grind on Dean on their own. Dean moved his hands to the front of Sam and began to unbutton his dark green flannel shirt.   
Soon both him and Sam were naked, clothes scattered across the back seat. Dean reached under the seat to find a bottle of lube he kept in the car for those special occasions when one of them had a nightly guest. He prepared his own cock and then Sam’s tight hole. Once ready, Sam climbed back onto Dean’s lap. Dean held his cock steady as Sam lowered himself onto his brother. Dean’s eyes rolled back as he felt Sam’s warmth and tightness engulf his cock.   
They both moaned as Sam settled. Sam’s hips began to move slightly in a circle, feeling his tight ass being stretched by Dean’s thick cock. He then changed it up and began moving up and down, he held onto the back of the seat, his cock rubbing against Dean’s stomach. Dean put his arms behind his head and watched as his brother rode his cock.   
Sam closed his eyes and focused on the fullness. He had never bottomed before, and it was amazing. He never felt so full and stretched out. His cock twitched and throbbed each time he rose and lowered himself onto Dean’s cock. Dean moved his hands to Sam’s hips and moved them to his liking. He was close to cumming and needed to fill Sam.   
“Sammy, I’m gonna cum,” he moaned.   
“Cum in me, Dean. Oh fuck,” replied Sam with a moan.   
Dean tightened his grip on Sam’s hips and guided in. Pulling him and up down on his cock, each time going to the base and grinding for a moment before pulling him back up. Soon he was just slamming him up and down, faster and faster, harder and harder each time. Sam tried to not moan as much as he wanted to, but soon gave over the absolute pleasure.   
Sam began to cry out, moaning with pleasure, he yelled out Dean’s name as he came all over their stomach and chest. Dean came inside Sam, and gave a few more pumps before loosening his grip on his hips. Sam leaned down and kissed Dean, still sitting at the base of his cock before slowly pulling up. Cum dripped out of his open hole.   
Sam moved to sit next to Dean. Dean opened his arms to hold him. Together the Winchester’s sat like this in the backseat, feeling each other’s warmth and love before it was time for them to get back in the front seat. Everything was different now, they had always been close but now they are even closer. The Winchester’s had a secret.


End file.
